Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Mandalorian Wars
by Flame800900
Summary: The mandalorians have invaded several worlds along the outer rim. Choices blur the line between the light and darkness. The Republic hovers on the verges on collapse. A young Jedi Knight, Revan, must face the horrors of war and a great darkness for the sake of the Republic. Based off of Canon
1. Prologue: A Knight's Mission

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic belongs to Bioware Corporation, LocusArts, and EA games.

* * *

Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Mandalorian Wars  
Prologue: A Knight's Mission

A chill passed over Avner. The Force echoed with ice. His breathing slowed further. Darkness pressed on him from all sides. It wasn't the darkness of meditation. The darkness was etched with the chill. The Force vibrated around him. A vision lurked just out of reach.

_I'm here. I'm listening_. The thought brought the sight no closer to Avner. His breathing slowed further. Every breath he took was meant to match the beating of his hear to the pulsation in the Force. _I'm here_.

An image began to leak into Avner's mind. Light exploded before him. Flames engulfed a world. A rush of images filled his mind. A twi'lek woman reached out for him. Her blue eyes were pleading. The world burned before her. Armored figures marched. Their blasters fired on the fleeing civilians.

The woman stretched out her hand to Avner. Her lips moved. No sound came. Flames wrapped around him. NO!

"Avner!"

_Crash_, pain shot through Avner's shoulder as landed on the hard, stone floor. Several chairs crashed to the floor around him. The ceiling danced in dizzying circles over Avner.

"You were doing it again," an amused voice choked out. It sounded as if Alek was trying not to laugh at Avner's fall. Trying and failing not to laugh, that was.

"That so?" the words trickled from Avner. The ceiling was only just starting to slow from its wild dance.

"The chairs were moving around you."

Shaking his head, Avner wished the ceiling would just stay still. It was hard to think to straight. He pressed his palm to his head.

At last the dizziness passed. "Why are you here? I thought you disliked mediation." Avner sat up and looked up at his friend. It was no easy task seeing as Alek stood at a good two meters.

"Master Vandar wants to speak with us," Alek informed him.

"About?" Anver asked as he stood. He tried to smooth the creases in his old robes to no avail.

"I didn't ask. He just told me to get you and said it was important."

"Then we'd best not keep him waiting." Anver walked passed his friend and into the familiar halls of the Jedi temple.

For being on the most populated world in the Republic, the Jedi temple was always peaceful. It'd been built away from many of the major parts of Coruscant. Traffic was directed away from the temple. It was a place of solace, peace, and learning.

"You still set on not taking the trials again to become a master?" Alek asked as they walked.

"I can do more good as Knight than I cold as a master, Alek. I'd be attached to one temple most of the time and only get to leave upon occasion."

"Yeah, but you'd have more access to the archives. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"That's a fare point, but still no. I'd rather be able to help people than have access to the archives. There's nothing wrong with that," Avner said with a shrug.

"I guess not."

Silence fell between them. Before too long Avner and Alek arrived at the room Master Vandar was within. The old master was currently between lessons with the younglings here. Normally he would be over seeing the training on Dantooine. He'd come to Coruscant for a brief time before he'd return to the plains world.

"Master Vandar," Avner began as he stopped and bowed to the old master, "you summoned us?"

"Young Knights." Vandar turned his hover-chair so he was facing them. A small smile appeared on his wrinkled, green face. "Alek, I'm sending you to Alderaan. The current ruler has asked for a Jedi to aid him."

"Wouldn't Avner be more suited for this mission, Master?" Alek asked. "Or another consular?"

"Avner was requested by an outer rim world. He's been there before and the government knows him. Alek, the rest of your mission is described here." Master Vandar held out a data-pad to Alek. "You're to head to Alderaan immediately."

"Yes, Master," Alek said with a bow of his head. He glanced at Avner before leaving the two of them

"Avner, there is another reason you're being sent. There is a great disturbance in the Force."

The two of them started out of the room. Avner matched his pace to Vandar's slow hover-chair. "A disturbance, Master?" Could it be what Avner had felt? No, the masters had decided the Order wasn't to get involved with the skirmishes over the outer rim territories. The mandalorians weren't a threat to the Order, thus they wouldn't send Avner, or any knight, to help the outer rim with the invasion forces.

"The council feels there might be a Sith or fallen Jedi taking refuge on the planet," Vandar explained. "There's a great darkness there."

"Why send me?" Avner asked, not meaning to sound as rude as he had. It was no secret, well not to him, that some of the masters saw Avner's eagerness for knowledge dangerous. One master thought he'd turn to the dark side at any moment because Avner sought to further his understanding of the Force.

Of course Vandar didn't answer the question. "Your shuttle departs in an hour," as Vandar spoke he held out a ticket to Avner. "Find the source of the disturbance and report back to the council. If it is a fallen Jedi, the council will send a master to bring them in. You're not to do anything rash, understood?"

"Yes, Master Vandar." Avner bowed his head to Vandar, his jaw tight.

Not do anything? Then why send Avner at all? Wouldn't it be better if Avner delayed the fallen Jedi until the master got there? If there was even a fallen Jedi. In his vision he'd seen Mandalorians not Sith. Could his vision be about the same disturbance the masters sensed?

Taking the ticket from Vandar, thoughts raced around Avner's mind. Was it foolish to think the disturbance could be caused by the mandalorians? The masters were almost… fearful the Sith would return. What if the Sith weren't the threat here?

Avner started off. It was possible Avner was just being paranoid and the vision had nothing to do with this mission. Then why would the Force send it to him at all? There were no coincidences. The masters always said this. There was a possibility Avner had just had a strange dream while meditating, but who dreamed while meditating? He knew he hadn't fallen asleep… what else could it be but a vision?

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Yeah, I took the old idea and changed it. I'd realized I tried to start in the middle instead of at the beginning… this should flow better than my last attempt.

**A request: **Please no nasty comments. That's why I took down the last attempt at the story.


	2. Part 1: The Revanchists

Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Mandalorian Wars  
Part 1: The Revanchists!

_There is no emotion; there is peace. _

"_So the real war's on… So be it."-Alek _

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. _

"_You see that I was right now, don't you? The truth is written in Blood!"-Revan to Lucan Draay _

_There is no passion; there is serenity. _

"_There was no place for the Order in the wrangling over the outer rim, and there is certainly no place for it in the wider Mandalorian War!"-Master Vrook Lamar _

_There is no chaos; there is harmony. _

"_I won't just stand by and watch as the innocent die!"-Avner (Revan) _

_There is no Death; there is the Force. _

"_These are trials only a Jedi can survive."-Alek _

* * *

**(Author's Note: **All but the quote after "There is no chaos; there is harmony" were taken from _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Volume Two: Flashpoint_. The other one I looked through it for something Alek or Revan or a Jedi Master said and couldn't find a quote I liked so I improvised.

Also my fan-fictions will normally have two or more parts to them. Right now I think this will be a two part book, but that's not written in stone yet.**) **


	3. Chapter 1

**Unedited (I will edit it later)**

Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Mandalorian Wars  
Chapter 1

Each step echoed with the patter water on the grim covered floor. Avner's long cloak bellowed around his feet. Air hissed from between Avner's teeth, breath sucked through his thin nose caught more than he'd wanted. The rank odor of the hall struck him as a blaster bolt to the brain. The hall danced before his eyes.

"Do you have it?"

Avner paused. It wasn't the fact someone had spoken close by, but the distinct echo of the voice. Even from where he stood he could make out the fact she wore a full head helmet. There were only two groups which did so: bounty hunters and mandalorians. There were higher odds of meeting bounty hunters anywhere in the galaxy. It was also no secret the mandalorians were moving on this sector. Either way, it wasn't good for Avner. Both groups disliked Jedi with a passion.

"Not yet, but I'm getting it."

Edging closer, it felt as if each step brought doom upon Avner and this world. If mandalorians were here then it meant the Republic forces might withdraw support rather than enter in another pointless skirmish with the mandalorians. Either that or the Republic would and end up losing countless lives. Whenever the mandalorian forces appeared the ships and number of mandalorians would've grown.

"There is no emotion; there is peace," the first words of the mantra came as a breath. Avner stopped. Breathing uneven, Avner repeated the phrase several times until the words blurred together. His heart rate returned to normal, breathing slowing. He peered around the bend.

A tall, well armored figure was just in Avner's view. She wore red plated armor. A crest Avner vaguely recognized as a mandalorian clan was emblazed in white on her shoulder.

"We need it and soon," snapped the mandalorian, her voice etched with barely contained rage. She jabbed a finger into the thick man's chest.

Sweat dripped down the man's face. "I'm getting the data as quickly as I can," he mumbled. "It'll be in your hands before tomorrow."

"It'd better." The mandalorian stepped back and turned from the man. "If it isn't," – she whipped around, drawing her blaster and firing over the man's shoulder in one movement. It was a skill and grace that would've put many Jedi to shame – "I won't miss."

The man fell back. He hit the ground and stared up at her, gaping.

"Shut you're fat mouth or I'll really kill you."

Avner had to discover what was going on here. This had to be the disturbance the masters had sensed. There was nothing else here. No Sith, just this mandalorian and the man, they were the only two Avner had run across to even hint at the disturbance in the force.

There was no way around it. Avner had to act on this. If he didn't there'd be one to do so. The masters wouldn't help if the disturbance was a mandalorian. Avner took his lightsaber from his belt and tucked it out of sight. His worn robes made him look almost like a poor beggar. It'd have to do.

Avner slumped his shoulder and staggered into the room with a drunken stride. Tripping, he forced himself into the wall, muttering nonsense under his breath.

"What the hell?!" at her shout, several other mandalorians appeared.

Two large men raced over to Avner. A blaster muzzle pressed against his forehead.

"Hey, hey," Avner gave a fake drunken laugh, slurring his words, "there's no need for that." Force, this sucked. Not really the brightest idea Avner had, but what else was he to do? Charge in with his lightsaber ablaze? No, that'd be more like Alek and it'd only serve as a faster means to becoming one with the force.

"Shut it!" snapped one of the mandalorian's.

The other took Avner's arms and forced them behind his back. The first one grabbed Avner by the hair and forced him to tilt his head back.

"What should we do with him?" asked the first to the woman.

"Hmm." She walked over to them and looked at Avner. "He looks like any other poor beggar out there, but there's something familiar about his clothes. Who are you?"

"I wasn't doing anything!" Avner shouted, making his voice go high with a false panic. "Let me go, I just ended up here by mistake!"

Avner's hair was released and – pain shot through Avner's skull. The blaster rifle was pulled back. His head throbbed.

"Answer the question!"

"Ugh." Avner didn't want to give his name so he just groaned instead.

"Maybe he drank himself blind. Too much Tarisian ale, hey?" laughed the first mandalorian.

"Drug him and take him back to base. Make certain he's drugged," the woman commanded.

Avner felt a needle prick the back of his neck. The ground swayed. The force flowed through him, removing the drug in his system. Even as he used the force to remove the effects of the drug, Avner closed his eyes. It was for the best he at least pretended to be affected by it.

"You'd better have it to me in three hours," the woman snarled. "Move out!" she shouted at the other mandalorians.

The rough, uneven ground pulled against his pants. Avner's foot hit a piece of rubble. Avner committed every turn in the hall to memory. The group dragged him further and further from the capital.

"Stop here!" called the woman. "Put the prison in that room there. The rest of you, set up camp. We've a mission to complete before the forces arrive."

The group shouted something Avner took and "Yes," in their native tongue. Pain shot through his arm. His eyes opened a slit just in time to see a door hiss closed. He was locked in and even if he wasn't he could just sense a guard on the other side of the door.

Sighing, Avner crossed his legs and stared at the door. Well, this was just great. So far his plan had landed him in a prison behind enemy lines. What fun this was! Avner smiled to himself. At least now he'd be able to listen in on conversations between the mandalorians and perhaps learn what they were planning on doing with this world.

Avner shifted until he was leaning against the door. As time passed, he only caught snippets of conversation none of which had anything to do with the mandalorians' plans for this world or for the republic. Most of it was around hunts and tests of skill. It was rather strange to Revan. He knew mandalorian culture was different from what the Jedi Order, but it'd never occurred to him just how different it was.

"So we're here to get information from that drunken guy?" asked a gruff voice. "Seems like a complete waste of time to me."

"The commander doesn't think he's a drunk or a beggar."

The voices were coming closer. Moving back from the door, Avner debated on if he should pretend to be unconscious or not. The door opened before he could make up his mind.

"See, these look like Jedi robes, don't they?" asked the man in red armor to the one in blue.

"Pft," snorted the one in blue. "Why'd a Jedi be so easy to capture?"

"I'm not a Jedi!" Avner exclaimed, trying to sound like he couldn't believe what these mandalorians were saying. "There's been some huge mistake. I really shouldn't be here. You see I got into a bar fight and-and—"

"Shut it," snapped the red armored Mandie.

Avner skidded back from the well-aimed kick. A weak groan escaped between his lips as he doubled over.

"Yeah, he's defiantly not a Jedi."

"What's your name?" demanded the red one.

Avner didn't respond, just glared up at the mandalorians. If he didn't need proof on the mandalorian activity here, he'd be out of this cell in a heartbeat. The council would never believe what Avner saw without proof. If the mandalorians' goal turned out to be the Republic then Avner needed the proof to get the senate and the Jedi Council to act before then invasion took place; if there even was going to be an invasion.

The flash of red warned Avner another kick was coming. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to roll away. He remained still. The kick shot white hot pain through his body. Avner skidded back into the wall. Gasping, his hands hit the stone floor. He coughed. Blood dripped from his lips to the ground.

"Answer the question, Republic Dog, and you won't be hit again," snarled the red armored mandalorian.

"You'd hit me even if I gave you my name," Avner stated. He looked up at the mandalorian, eyes locking on the visor. "Does beating me increase the respect you gain in your clan or do you just enjoy it?"

He took a step towards Avner, "Why you little—"

"Enough," snapped a voice from the door.

Both men turned. The commander was framed in the door. She leaned against it, her helmet tucked under her arm and cold eyes locked on the two men.

"Kicking him won't get you and answer. Isn't that correct _Jetii_?" she smirked at him.

Avner stood, wiping the blood from mouth. "I've no idea what you're saying. I'm not a Jedi."

"You can keep up the lie, but I was just informed there's a Jedi Knight here by request of the government. Your robes make it obvious this _Jetii _is you."

"There's no way this man's a Jedi," scoffed the man in blue. "He looks like any other guy on the street."

"That drug we gave him should've had him unconscious for another hour," stated the commander. She straighter, auburn hair glowing from the light in the other room. "Either he's the Jedi or just extremely lucky." The commander entered the room.

"There's no such thing as luck," stated Avner. Digging one boot into the ground, Avner called on the force. He took hold for two men and pulled them forward before flinging them into the wall behind Avner.

The woman pulled out her blaster pistol. Avner leapt to one side as she fired. "What are you doing here?" Avner asked in a calm voice. He recited the code in his head.

"Go to hell," she snapped before firing on him again.

Avner rolled. The smell of burnt cloth filled the air. His goal wasn't escape, even if she knew he was a Jedi. He needed answers.

"Tell me, what do you have planned for this world?" Avner demanded. He sensed the two behind him getting to their feet. Time was up.

One attacked from behind. Avner back flipped over him. The other took hold of Avner in mid flip. Air rushed passed him. He slammed into the ground. Blood flew into the air. Coughing, the room spun in sickening circles around Avner.

"Keep him here. Bind him and make certain he's unarmed."

"With pleasure," the man holding Avner laughed. He took Avner's lightsaber from the back of his belt and tossed it to his partner. "Wonder how much that'd fetch on the market?"

"Probably a lot."

The mandalorians bound Avner's arms before they stood. Chatting in their language, they left the makeshift cell.

* * *

**(Author's notes:** There are going to be OCs in this story, otherwise I'd only have a few characters to work with and it wouldn't make the story interesting. Also, there might be some old OCs I bring back from my old fan-fiction about Revan called _Revan's Life: Record_. Still debating about that one though.**) **


	4. Chapter 2

**Unedited (I will edit it later)  
****A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment. I update faster with reviews and comments.

* * *

Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Mandalorian Wars  
Chapter 2

The cuffs bit into Avner's wrists. He shifted, testing the strength of the bindings over and over again. Sharp, throbbing pain in one wrist warned him he was pushing this too far. Avner sighed and leaned back against the wall. The position was uncomfortable. His arms were bound behind his back and held in an awkward position to allow him to sit.

"Brilliant plan: let yourself get captured by the mandalorians. They'll never suspect you're Jedi, idiot," Avner cursed his stupidity. Of course the mandalorians would've known the difference between Jedi robes and civilian clothes. And even with letting them take him, he'd learned nothing of their plans. It was just a huge waste of time.

Avner sensed several people approaching the cell. He suspected it was a mandalorion with another wave of questions for him. There was no doubt he needed to think of a way out of this mess. So much for being the one who always thought situations through, it was laughable really, but true, he'd screwed up. Alek was sure to never let Avner live this one down; if Avner could get out this mess that was.

The cell door hissed open. Avner looked up in time to see as four people were shoved into the small room.

"Looks like you won't be alone anymore," laughed a mandalorian in blue. "You got your Republic buddies to keep you company now."

Before Avner could move let lone stand, the door shut. He turned his gaze on the four newcomers. Two were human males, there was a male twi'lek, and one human female; all four of them were dressed in Republic uniforms.

"What happened?" Avner shifted so he was kneeling before them. Republic soldiers shouldn't have been so easily captured. Avner looked closer at the group. Most looked injured either from blaster fire or vibroblades.

"Wha—?" The woman looked towards him and her eyes widened. "Master Jedi!" she exclaimed. "How'd the mandies get you?!"

"Long story," Avner stated, trying to avoid having to tell them he let the mandalorians capture him. "Right now we need to focus on getting out of here and finding the Republic."

The four soldier's exchanged looks. "Master Jedi, the Republic pulled out. My patrol was ambushed when we received the order to pull back."

Avner took the news in, a small frown creasing his features. Though it wasn't really a shock the Republic had abandoned this world the fact remained this situation had turned dyer.

"How long ago did the Republic pull out?" Avner asked.

"They should be gone by now," stated one of the human men. "We were given an hour to get back to the spaceports."

"Our time's up by now," stated the woman.

"This means the mandalorians will be celebrating this evening," Avner mussed aloud. He looked away from the soldiers thinking over all of this. If the mandalorians were celebrating it would give them just enough of a chance to make a run for it. "All right, I've an idea."

"Don't leave us hanging," grunted another of human males.

"The mandalorians here have no doubt received the news of a victory which means they're going to celebrate before dealing with us."

"_That's a cheery thought_," stated the twi'lek.

"You misunderstand," Avner shook his head. "This is actually the opportunity we need. The guards will be lessened around the cell when the celebrations start and the ones left will be distracted by the thought of the celebration."

The soldiers nodded, seeming to get where Avner was going with this.

"One of us will pretend to pass out and another will call for help from the guards. When the door opens I'll jump them and lead the guards away from you four. That should give you just enough time to make into the sewers. I'll then double back and close the tunnel so the mandalorians can't follow."

"Where do we go from there?" asked the women.

"I managed to memorize the path the mandalorians took here when I was captured. I can get us back to the capital." From there Avner didn't have a clue what to do. Though this plan did allow time for him to try to gather information on the Mandalorian plans, the task might prove difficult.

"So if you don't catch up to us, what do we do then?"

Avner was about to reply when the door opened. "You're food." Several plates clattered to the floor sending food from them to the floor. The door closed behind the mandalorian.

"Do you think they overheard?" asked second human male.

"No, they weren't close enough at the time," Avner stated. "I'm Avner," he introduced himself.

"Lieutenant Carvan," the first male introduced himself. "I'd shake your hand, but that seems a little hard at the moment," Carvan nodded at the bindings holding Avner's hands. "The mandies don't seem to want to take risks here."

Avner laughed. "So it'd appear." Avner leaned back. "If I don't catch up to you, head away from this place and at the first exit leave the sewers." Damn, it really wasn't a good plan, but it was all Avner had.

"Not a very sound plan," Lieutenant Carvan grunted, grabbing one of the plates, "but I'll take it over nothing."

The four soldiers ate their food in silence. Avner's stomach churned, his dark eyes locked on the door. No matter how much he knew he should eat, the thought only made him feel sick. _There is no emotion; there is peace_, Avner repeated the opening line of the mantra over and over in his mind. He let the words wash over him and keep his expression calm and, he hoped, almost bored.

Time passed, measured only by the movements of those beyond the door and the soft chatter of the four soldiers. Avner sat alone in his corner of the cell. The soldiers clustered around the opposite corner.

Soon Avner sensed all but two guards leave the door. He spread out his awareness. Sure enough most of the mandalorians were gathered together now. The sound of raucous music and drunken laughter was damped only by distance and the thick door. The guards shifted, seeming uneasy.

"It's time." Avner opened his eyes to see the soldiers already moving into position.

Lieutenant Carvan nodded before he gestured to the twi'lek. At once the twi'lek collapsed to the ground. And the woman shouted in shock. She leapt to her feet, calling, "Help, help!"

Avner moved so he was kneeling on the ground. The force built in him. He sensed one of the guards at the door. Now – Avner uncoiled, lunging at the mandalorian the second the door hissed open. Pain shot through him as his shoulder slammed into the heavy armored chest of the mandalorian. _Clang, crash_! The ground shook as he and the mandalorian stuck the ground.

Rolling, Avner felt a pop as he dislocated his shoulder. He twisted his arms under his legs before leaping to his feet. A soft pop and a jolt told him his shoulder had relocated.

The other guard charged. Avner whipped around the blade. The air pulsed as the vibro-blade whooshed passed Avner. Several strands of black hair floated towards the ground.

Avner leapt into the air. His arm wrapped around the Mandalorian's neck. The ground stuck his boots. The bindings snapped as the Mandalorian hit the floor. Whipping around, Avner thrust out his hand. A wave of the force slammed into the other guard.

"Much better," Avner stated, shaking his sore wrists.

"Why you little?" The mandalorian was on his feet in an instant. He charged towards Avner.

Avner leapt back before dancing around the hulking man. "This way." Avner shot away from the mandalorian and into the main room. He raced through the crowd.

Shouts followed Avner as he ran, "The Jedi – the Jedi's escaped!" That was right, follow Avner and ignore the soldiers. Yes, follow him.

Avner, whipped around several tents, blaster fire tore passed him. He had to find his lightsaber! Force, he really hoped the mandalorians hadn't already tried to sell it.

The heat of shot warned Avner he was cutting this close. He raced through another set of tents. His eyes slid across an older mandalorian, a blaster cannon out, ready to fire. Oh, hell! Avner skidded before sliding to one side. Shots thundered behind him.

Where the hell was his lightsaber? Avner raced through the tents. The force lent him speed until he was shooting by the mandalorians as little more than a blur. He started towards the center of the base and skidded to a stop at the sight of the auburn haired woman.

"Looking for this?" she asked, holding Avner's lightsaber.

Several more mandalorians moved from between the tents until Avner was completely surrounded. His eyes flickered from the woman to the group and back again.

"Keeping him alive is too much of a risk. Kill him!" she ordered.

Avner steadied his stance. "There is no emotion;" he moved his hands, "there is peace." The rubble littering the ground began to shake. His lightsaber moved in the woman's hands. "There is no ignorance; there is knowledge." The rubble shot up from the ground.

The mandalorians stumbled back. Several let out shouts of shock. The rubble flew towards them. Avner lunged towards the woman. His lightsaber flew from her and into his out stretched hand. His heel dug into the ground and he spun as he steadied himself. The low hum of his lightsaber filled the air. A soft, purple glow was cast over the ground.

"How many of you have a faced a Jedi before?" Avner asked, his voice even almost bored. His blade was flipped so he held it in an underhanded position. His free hand sent a large piece of fallen metal towards the group with just a flick. Turning, Avner didn't wait for a reply. He bolted.

"Avner!" a shout greeted Avner as he turned into the sewers.

"Get down," Avner warned the soldiers. Whipping around, the force built in him. The rocks around his feet flew into the air. Cracks cascaded through the ceiling. Several of his pursuers hesitated noticing the slight shaking of the ground.

"Get him!"

The ceiling caved as Avner lowered his free hand. Shouts of shock echoed off the walls. One cried above the others, "You're dead, _Jetti_, dead!"

Darkness fell around Avner and the soldiers, punctuated only by the soft light of his lightsaber. Dust settled around them. Silence soon pressed down on the group from all sides. Avner remained still, listening, his awareness spread wide incase a group was on patrol somewhere ahead.

"That was amazing," a voice broke the silence, shattering Avner's concentration. "I've never seen a Jedi do that before," it was the woman who had spoken.

"Then you've not met many Jedi," Avner stated in a calm voice. He turned to the group, holding his lightsaber so they could see. "We should head towards the capital. There might be other soldiers who were left behind."

"You thinking of starting a rebellion?" asked Lieutenant Carvan. In the gloom, Avner only just made out the smallest shake of the man's head. "That's damn suicide."

"Then what was the point of escaping?" Avner looked at the man, his expression calm. "Even if we get out of the sewers, what would you do then? The mandalorians will have all transports under lock down even after their fleet leaves this system."

Only silence greeted Avner's words.

"It doesn't matter just yet as it is. We need to get out of the sewers before worrying about what we will and will not do." Avner stepped through the small group and took the lead.

Silence fell over them once more. The only sound was the patter of water and the louder sound of their boots. The purple blade illuminated very little in the dark passages. At times Avner heard one of the soldiers leap back when a shadow shifted despite the fact there was no one ahead or behind them.

Hours slipped by before Avner found the entrance he'd used to get down here. "Stay here," he warned them and placed a hand on the ladder.

"No," Lieutenant Carvan placed a hand on Avner's wrist.

Their eyes met and all Avner saw was a hard determination. "We go up together."

Avner hesitated. He really should go up alone first and call down if it was safe or not.

"If you stick with us, kid, you need to learn we do things a unit and not alone."

This went against Avner's better judgment. He sighed, "All right." He stepped down. "But allow me to go up first in case we come under fire. I can guard against ranged attacks."

The lieutenant nodded and Avner started up the ladder. He pressed button at the top. Nothing happened. Just great, the power line had been cut and he knew there was no access nearby. Avner shifted his lightsaber before stabbing it through the metal door. Sparks flew and the small passage was light by them. The door swung open.

Avner crawled up and out of the sewers. A dim, dust filled landscape greeted him. The soft sound of boots against stone paths filled the air. A soft cough sounded behind Avner.

"Damn mandies," muttered the lieutenant as he stepped up beside Avner.

"By the looks of it there's already a resistance group," stated the woman as she exited. She turned and helped the other two out of the sewers.

"_The only question is: where are they_?" asked the twi'lek.

"We'll have to find them," Avner stated, sheathing his lightsaber. "It's our best chance at helping the civilians and this world."

The lieutenant grunted in response, not seeming too pleased by this. The fact remained the five of them alone had little to chance of making it out of this situation alive. Plus, while Avner was trapped here he might as well try to learn all he could about why the mandalorians were invading outlying worlds not yet part of the Republic.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **It's taken me a bit to update this because of the little comments on this, so I write the fan-fictions that get comments more than ones that don't. This is still being updated on this site and DeviantArt.

Last note: I am trying to follow the path the timeline takes, but it might not be as close to it as some people may like. Also there is next to no information on Revan before he joined the order so that will become OCish.

Thanks, HowlingFlames, for reviewing one of the chapters.**)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Unedited (I will edit it later)  
****A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment. I update faster with reviews and comments.

* * *

Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Mandalorian Wars  
Chapter 3

"This way," Avner whispered to the soldiers.

The four soldiers slipped into the cover of the ruins of a building. Avner peeked around a wall. Just beyond he could see a group of mandalorians. A few stood guard, watching for an attack while the others searched through the building behind them.

"There's a group ahead, we'll have to go around," Avner told the soldiers. He kept his force sight on the mandalorians while he spoke with the soldiers.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Lieutenant Carvan asked.

"No," Avner admitted, "but if we stay here there's a greater chance we'll end up back in a cell or dead." Avner glanced at the mandalorians. "Our best chance is to find the rebellion and join it." If there was one, that was.

At this Lieutenant Carvan snorted again. "A rebellion? The only reason the republic was here is because this is a supply world for Taris."

Avner sighed. "I'm well aware of that. Why the Republic was or was not here doesn't matter right now. There _will_ be a rebellion because it's in people's nature to fight for their homes."

"I'm getting real sick of your attitude, kid," Carvan snarled his eyes flashing in anger.

Another sigh escaped Avner, strands of black hair fell into his eyes by a soft breeze. "You can be sick of me if you want, you can hate me if you want. All that matters is getting to a somewhat safe zone."

"Then what? You'll abandon us here with the slime of this world!" Carvan shouted.

Avner glanced at the mandalorians. The nearest one was looking in their direction, his blue armor dulled by the smoke and his gun held loosely. For how much longer the blaster would be, Avner didn't know.

"Calm down," Avner hissed in a low voice. "If you keep shouting—"

"You'll what?" Carvan demanded.

"Lieutenant," the woman whispered, "the Master Jedi's right. There's a mandalorian—"

"Silence." Carvan shot her a glare. "This is my command and, Jedi or not, you're sure as hell not taking it from me."

"I'm not," Avner protested.

Carvan's lips curled in a snarl. Metal and stone dug into Avner's back when Carvan slammed him into a wall. "Like hell you're not," growled Carvan. "You might've gotten us out from those mandies today; you haven't seen real combat, kid. You've no right to act so high and mighty!"

"Lieutenant," the woman tried to intervene.

"Stay out of this, Susan!" snapped the lieutenant.

A fist came at Avner. He didn't even bother dodging. Pain shot through his jaw. He was released seconds before a knee struck his stomach. Staggering, Avner gasped when the lieutenant took hold of his hair.

"You're nothing more than a child. Hell, you're not even a full on Jedi, are you?!"

"Does beating me really make you feel better about this situation?" Avner asked, looking into Carvan's flashing eyes. The metallic flavor of blood filled Avner's mouth as he looked calmly up at the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant," Susan whispered, backing up.

Avner looked away from Carvan to see several mandalorians had spotted them. Just what they needed: mandalorians to join this little fight of theirs. The mandalorians surrounded the small group. Avner pushed away from Carvan and took hold of his lightsaber.

This wasn't good. There were only five of them and around twenty mandalorians. If Avner had been alone… but he wasn't, there were soldiers here he couldn't be reckless. But if he didn't act – damn it! This really wasn't good.

A complete idiot, that was what Carvan was for fighting over such a stupid matter. Avner's eyes darted from one mandalorian to the next. His knuckles turned white, his grip tight around his lightsaber. There, his eyes locked on the mandalorian dressed in red armor. That one was the leader.

Before Avner could move several grenades were launched from above. Avner leapt before the small group and threw up a hug wave of the force, shielding the soldiers from the blast.

The mandalorians who remained upright started to fire above. This was it. This was who Avner had been looking for. The rebellion. Avner watched as the rebels jumped down and took on the mandalorians. Avner was about to help when several more rebels raced over to over to Avner.

"This way, quickly," the leader told Avner.

Avner hesitated. He straightened a little. Right then he wanted to help the people fighting. Then again he knew if he might be a liability on the field of battle. He wasn't Alek.

"Lead on," Avner said with a slight bow of his head. He sheathed his lightsaber. This was for the best.

xxx

This – this couldn't be happening. Alek stared at the reports coming in. His hand shook. Of all the worlds to be conquered, why'd it have to be Tarnith? The world Avner had been assigned to.

Alek knew Avner was far from weak. He was the strongest Jedi in the whole of the order even if none of the master would admit it. Not to mention the fact Avner was a master in his own rights. Hell, Avner should've been a master. It was just because Avner refused to take the trials that he was still a knight.

In the end, even this knowledge made Alek on edge. His best friend might be in the middle of a warzone. And the fact was Alek wouldn't know for certain if Avner had made it out until he arrived at the temple in a few hours.

What would happen if Avner hadn't gotten out in time? Avner went out of his way to help people more often then naught. Over all the years Alek had known Avner, he knew Avner disliked seeing people suffer. It was in Avner's nature to help. Then there was something about Avner that seemed to make civilians feel safe when he was there. At first meeting Avner could get just about anyone to follow him. Over time, people might break from it but most of the time he earned trust of those around him quickly and could hold onto that trust with ease.

Alek sighed. He really shouldn't be worried about Avner. His friend knew how to take care of himself. The fact remained, most of Alek's life, Avner had been there with him. They'd joined the Jedi Order around the same time and had stayed together since the day they first met.

"It feels unreal," Alek muttered to himself, watching the buildings of Coruscant flying by the window.

Avner on a world, trapped, while a war the Republic wasn't involved in raged around him. And, in the meantime, Alek was here on Coruscant, safe. If anyone should've been trapped there it was Alek. Vandar should've sent Alek on that mission not Avner.

There was still a thin thread of hope. A small chance Avner had gotten off the world before the mandalorians had clamed it. But what if he was there? What if – what if…?

xxx

Carvan whistled beside Avner. "Quite the base you've got here."

Avner looked around. It was a good set up, but, coming for him, that wasn't saying much. Avner knew nothing about war and what people needed beyond the basics. He looked around. There were several supply crates which seemed to contain food and other rations. Then there were even more crates and racks holding blasters, grenades and more.

The main room was large and contained most of the supplies. It wasn't the first place Avner would've chosen to hold the supplies. There were a few people and droids around the crates, sorting through them.

Avner followed the group into the next room. This space was larger and, yet, far more cramped. People were crowded into this room. The sound of coughing mixed with sobs and a soft mummer of conversation. Only two medics moved through the room a droid at their side.

"Avner!"

Looking away from the people, Avner's eyes fell over the prime minister.

"You're safe." The man stopped before Avner and clapped a hand on Avner's shoulder. "When you didn't return, I thought – well, it doesn't matter now. You're here and that's what counts."

"You certainly got this going fast," Avner stated, with a glance at the room.

"Well, when I learned the mandalorians were near to our world I had the military set up the rebellion in case we were targeted. Turns out I was right."

Right? If the man had been smart he'd have had gotten as many people out as he possibly could before the mandalorians had even made a move on the world. Granted, he really wasn't one to talk there. War and battle were foreign to Avner. Sure he'd fought in skirmishes before, but most Jedi could claim as much. He wasn't a soldier.

"Avner, I need a word with you as does my head of security."

Avner glanced at the prime minister. "Of course." He looked back at the people there. Every last one of them was trapped here just like Avner was. In the end the only way out was to fight. But, could he? Avner had done a lot in his twenty-eight years of life. He'd never killed. The Jedi had taught to take a life was always the last resort.

"I should be there as well," Carvan said, moving up so he was face to face with the prim minister.

"Who are you?" the prime minister looked at the lieutenant in confusion.

"Lieutenant Carvan of the Republic navy," Carvan seemed to be biting back the urge to growl.

"Ah, so you were one of the republic soldiers left behind. I see no harm in it after one of the medics have looked you over." The prime minister gestured for Avner to follow him.

Avner glanced at the lieutenant before doing so. "How many did you get off world?" he felt compelled to ask this.

"Not many. Most people who had forewarning didn't want to leave. Tarnith is their homes. It's mine as well. Most people here would defend it to the last man standing."

That just sounded like suicide. Though, Avner shouldn't have been one to judge. He knew the planet had found him on and it was recorded as his homeworld now, but the fact remained no one, not even Avner, knew where he'd been born. Also the fact was he'd been to and stayed in so many different places over the years the fact these people would commit suicide to stay here was just a stupid one.

"What can I do to help?" Avner asked.

The two of them entered a small room with a small conference table in it. "Before that," – the prime minister took a seat – "you should know the Jedi Order had called for you to return the day you left the city."

"That—"

"What?!" Lieutenant Carvan had chosen just then to enter. "So he," – he jabbed his finger at Avner – "gets to leave this world while the rest of us are trapped here."

Both of the prime minister's eyebrows rose. He looked at Carvan green eyes wide with a look between shock and confusion.

"That's not what he said, Lieutenant," Avner stated. "I'm just as stuck here as you are. And I've no intention of leaving even if I could. It goes against to leave these people to suffer."

Carvan just stared at Avner. He opened his mouth, closed, and repeated, at a loss for worlds.

"Back to my original question: what can I do to help?"

"You know how to heal through the force, right?"

"Yeah." Avner didn't much like where this was going. Oh, he knew how to heal, Kreia had driven it into him, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

"I'd like you to work with the medics."

"I can help in other ways as well," Avner offered, a pit forming in his stomach.

"Right now, what would help the most is you staying out of the battlefield to help the wounded and sick. You're master helped us greatly when you were last here with healing. Also, if you could help with repairing some of the droids, that'd be appreciated as well."

"Of course," Avner muttered, bowing to the three of them.

"You're dismissed, Knight Avner," the prime minister turned so as not to include Avner in the small group.

Avner hesitated. He should really stay here and see if he could help in other ways. A glare from Carven made Avner sigh. Well, it seemed he wasn't welcome here anymore. Pressing the matter of helping more would only cause more harm than good at this point anyway.

Hours slipped by as Avner moved from person to person. He tried his best o ease their pain, drawing on what little knowledge of healing he had. Sure Kreia had been his first master, but he never paid much attention to the healing aspects of the Force.

When Avner had healed as many people as he could, he took the droids to an upper floor and sat in a blown out window. The cool night whispered around him, pulling at his dark hair. His work was silent and enjoyable. It was just nice to be away from others.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **I am thinking that Avner is on Tarnith at this point in time. All that's known about the world was it was threatened by the Mandalorians during 3,966BBY and that it was a supply world for Taris. There isn't even information or a picture of what the world looks like.

God dang it, I keep trying to spell Abel for Alek. It's not cool They're nothing alike.

Last note: I'm still working out who I want as the main point of view characters. Revan is obviously one and I think Alek is going to stay as one. It's currently a toss up between others though. I admit I don't know much about Mandalore the Ultimate to really make him one. Then there is an OC I might make the third/fourth point of view character. I won't go beyond four.**)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Unedited (I will edit it later)  
****A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment.

* * *

Star Wars: The OldRepublic: The Mandalorian Wars  
Chapter 4

The council wasn't going to do anything. As far as they were concerned Avner had died on Tarnth. Alek growled. He restrained the urge to punch the closest wall. It took more restraint than he cared to admit to not punch the wall. Why did it have to be Avner? Why the hell did it have to be him?

"Damn it," Alek muttered and fell back into a chair. He was completely alone in this hall. He turned his gaze on the window. The sun was peeking over the buildings, staining the sky red and gold.

"Alek?" a voice tore Alek from his frustrations.

Alek looked to his left. A Jedi knight around his age stood before him. His long brown hair was pulled back and he looked at Alek with kind, brown eyes. Just behind him was a lanky boy who looked nervously at Alek then at the other Jedi and back.

"I thought I'd find you here when I heard you were back on Coruscant." He sat down beside Alek without asking. "The Jedi on Tarnth, it's Avner, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Alek confirmed, his frustration coming out as a breath. "What's with the kid, Darious?" Alek tried to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about Avner being trapped where no one could help him.

"This is my padawan, Jasper Kane," Darious introduced the boy. His dark eyes didn't move from Alek. "You know, Avner will escape, right?"

"I – wait, since when did you have a padawan?!" Alek demanded. Out of the three of them Avner should've been the first to receive a padawan. Both Alek and Darious knew this. The two of them had agreed on it years ago before they'd been separated on becoming padawans themselves.

Darious sighed. "Since a year ago," Darious stated. "And you just changed the subject, old friend."

Alek grunted in reply. No matter how good Avner was, mastery of the force might not be enough for him to make it out alive. "He will," Alek stated with a glance at the boy. He had short, curly, sandy hair. A long braid hung loosely down the right side of his face.

The boy moved a little way from the two of them and was speaking with a woman. She too wore a padawan braid, but was older and looked as if she was about to become a knight. Her light brown hair was worn short and her blue eyes shown with laughter as she spoke with the younger padawan.

Darious followed Alek's gaze. "Have you ever thought about becoming a master to a padawan, Alek?"

"Not really," Alek confessed. "That seems something Avner would like."

"Perhaps, if he stopped antagonizing most of the Jedi Masters, then it would happen," Darious gave a small smile. "Though asking Avner to stop speaking his mind would be like asking you to throw away your lightsaber."

Alek scowled. "You'd have better luck moving a mountain." He kept his gaze on the two padawans. "Who's the girl your padawan's talking with?"

"Meetra, I believe that's her name. She's here for a time with her master before returning to Dantooine."

"She seems a little old to still be a padawan." Alek sighed and looked away from the two padawans, he returned his gaze to the rising sun. "How long are you here for?"

"Until assigned to another mission," Darious confessed. "Just remember the code, Alek. I know Avner's like a brother to you." Darious clapped Alek's shoulder as he stood. He left Alek sitting there and walked off with his padawan.

Alek glanced in the direction they'd gone. "The code won't do much to help Avner."

xxx

Avner looked out the window. The harsh scent of fire flowed in to him. In the distance the sound of blaster fire rang. Each bolt shot, each life forever changed, sent a jolt of pain straight through Avner. He could feel it. Their lives held by a thin thread of the force before snuffing out in the blink of an eye.

The tools trembled in Avner's hand. He'd worked through the night on the droids, but now – now his mind was distracted by the cries which echoed through the force to him. There was so much pain, so much lose; he couldn't cut himself from it. Even here, safe behind the walls of the rebel base, Avner couldn't pull his thoughts from the battle raging in the city below.

"Master Jedi?"

Avner straightened. The tool slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor before it rolled out of sight. "Yes?" Avner asked. His voice was calm, none of pain he shared with those dying below could be heard.

It was Susan. "I was just coming to see if you needed any help." She picked up the tool and passed it back to Avner.

"I'm almost done," Avner confessed and gestured so she could see most of the droids were gone. "Thank you for the offer." Avner bent over the droid and he'd been working on. He forced himself to clear his mind. The task was far harder than he cared to admit.

"You must've worked through the night to finish all those droids." Susan sat down beside Avner. She looked out the window and shook her head. "I would state you're crazy but I think I'd do the same thing in the long run."

"Why aren't you fighting? If you don't mind me asking?" Avner didn't look at her.

"I'm a medical officer. I was on assignment to help the lieutenant's squad when the call came in to retreat. We left several good men to die that day."

Avner lowered his tools and stared at the droid before him. "More people will die before this ends," he whispered. And there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. A small sigh escaped him. "How are the injured?"

"Better now," Susan replied and leaned against the nearby beam. "I've seen Jedi healers before. I must admit, I wish I could heal like you do."

"I'm not a healer," Avner stated bluntly. "My first master was and she taught me the basics of it." That was as far as he wanted to go into this matter. He didn't deny the fact Kreia had been a great master, but they'd argued more than anything else.

"If you're not a healer, what would you say you are?"

Avner shrugged. "Among the order there are different professions just like outside of it. A Jedi can specialize in any aspect of the force from healing to mastery of the 'saber to a deeper understanding of the living Force."

"Yeah… so which are you?"

"I seek to understand all aspects of the force." Avner kept working on the droid before him. It wasn't a really good explanation. Truthfully Avner wasn't really any profession seen among the Order. Most of the masters deemed what Avner did as dangerous. He'd been told many times he was walking a thin line between the light and dark side of the force. That a small push would send him over the end into the darkness and there would be no return.

Avner tended to disagree, which was just another reason he avoided taking the trials to becoming a master. With most of the masters on the high council against him, there was no point in even trying to become a master.

A silence fell between the two of them. Avner didn't want to continue on with the conversation and give away too much of the Order's culture to an outsider. Most people didn't understand Jedi or the ways of the Jedi Order.

"About yesterday," Susan started, "I wanted to thank you. Even if the lieutenant never admits it, we would've been dead now without you."

Avner shook his head. "Don't underestimate yourselves. I'm certain the four of you would've thought of someway to survive." Once more, it was in the nature of all species to fight for survival.

"Perhaps you should take your words to heart," Susan said.

Avner looked at her. A frown pulled at his lips. What did she mean by that? True he would push himself, but that couldn't be her meaning.

"I know you want to be out there with the soldiers. I saw you watching them last night," she confessed with a shrug. "The lieutenant let all of us know you were only asked to help with the healing and repairs. He seemed…" she trailed, glancing at him with a worried look in her eye.

"Grateful I wasn't given more to do?" Avner finished in her stead. "I wasn't planning on waiting here all day for the injured." He continued working on the droid.

"So that's the reason you were working through the night, then?" she asked.

Avner smiled. "In a sense."

"You're not really one for chatter, are you?"

"You want a Jedi to talk a lot?" Avner raised both eyebrows at her. "You'll be disappointed in that." He returned to working on the droid. "I've already spoken more than most of the Jedi masters do."

There was a pause before she asked, "You're not a master?"

"You thought I was? Masters aren't sent this far from the core worlds or temples. Not unless the situation absolutely demands their attention." No, he was a knight and would rather stay a knight where he could be of use to the people of the Republic.

Avner set down the tools and reactivated the droid. It came to life and stood. After a few seconds the droid moved off to do as its programing dictated.

Standing, Avner continued, "You were right, though. I don't plan on standing back and watching as people die." He would never do so. Not as long as he had breath in this body. Until the Force claimed him he wouldn't turn his back on those who needed his help. "Thank you," he bowed his head to her before he started towards the main level.

"For what?" Susan asked as she stood.

"For the chat," Avner stated, with a glance over his shoulder at her. He moved down to the main floor and through the crowd of civilians who were taking shelter here. He looked at each face, taking in their emotions as he passed. Fear, sorrow, pain, and more was mixed into the air with the feeling of death.

"The supplies are running a bit low," the sound of the prime minister's voice came through the open door of his office.

"We'll need to take some from the bucket heads then," the head of security said. "What do you think, Lieutenant?"

"We should head around their main base and enter from two sides. Cut them off in order to take the supplies."

"Do you think you could get our people back to the mandies' base?"

"Of course."

"There's one matter you've over looked," Avner said, standing in the door. "The mandalorians are a nomadic people. The likelihood they'll still be in the sewers is highly unlikely."

"Avner?" the prime minister looked up from the map he'd been going over. "I thought you had droids to repair?"

"Just finished." Avner moved further into the room. "Prime minister, I understand you don't want to trust a Jedi, especially when it was my former master you asked for and not me. But I can be of use to your people." And he wasn't a healer for the force's sake!

The prime minister looked at Avner with a thoughtful gaze. "You're right, I did ask for Master Kreia and the council sent you instead, a knight." There was no resentment in his voice. "Your master was healer, so I assumed you were as well."

"I know very little about healing." Avner looked from one person to the next. "If you're planning on going after the mandalorians' food supplies, you'll need a far more solid plan than that. Mandalorians are a war loving people."

"Since when did you become an expert on the mandalorians?" Carvan demanded, glaring at Avner.

"Look, I get the fact you don't like me, lieutenant, but right now personal feelings shouldn't be getting in the way of what the people need."

Before any of them could speak, a man came racing into the room. "Sir, the mandalorians have breached the barricades!"

Avner didn't wait for the others to act. He turned and raced from the room. His long robes whipped out behind him. There was no way he would let all these people be killed. There was just no way.

"Damn Jedi, wait up!" Carvan shouted. His metal boots stuck the ground as he raced after Avner.

Avner could sense several others following close behind. He raced out into the city, following the cries of the dying. He didn't know if he was heading in the right direction. He didn't even know if this was wise. The life force shattering around was all that drove Avner forward.

Before too long, the scent of burning flesh filled the air. Avner skidded to a halt. Ahead he could just make out the signs of battle. There was no time to lose. He raced towards the fighting.

Grabbing his lightsaber, Avner rounded the bend and slid to avoid blaster fire. The purple blade hummed to life. Several shots bounced off his blade into the enemies who had fired.

Avner raced towards the frontline. The force flowed through him. Rubble was lifted from the ground. With a flick of his hand he sent a piece of the fallen building towards the mandalorians. Shouts sounded. The Mandalorians leapt aside. A few weren't so lucky. Avner could feel their pain through the force. It cried around him and sent waves of pain through his mind.

There was no way. Avner blocked a vibroblade. Sparks flew in every direction. There was no way he was going to let the mandalorians make it passed this line. He shoved his hand forward. A wave of force shot from Avner. It slammed into the mandalorians.

Blasters fired behind Avner. Each shot slammed into the disoriented mandalorians. The ones who hadn't died just straightened and started to fire on Avner and the other rebels. There was no end to them.

Several mandalorians charged Avner. Avner leapt back. The silver vibroblade whooshed through the air. The tip came within an inch of his nose. His 'saber greeted the second blade as it was swung towards his neck. Avner skidded back several feet.

Rocks and metal flew towards the two mandalorians. They were flown back several feet into several of their comrades. Avner raced forward. He aimed to sever the mandalorian's arm. Instead his blade slashed across the man's chest. The mandalorian's body seemed to fall in slow motion. Avner stood there. He'd just – but – how?

A mandalorian leapt at Avner from above. Without turning, Avner sent a wave of the force at the mandalorian. It sent him flying.

"Enough," Avner whispered.

The mandalorians were surrounding him.

"Enough!" Avner leapt into the air. The force swelled around him. He held to it, curling into a ball with his blade held out before him. "Enough!" he repeated as if crying this one word to the stars. The energy exploded from him. It swept through the crowd. The mandalorians were sent in every direction.

The few who remained scrambled to their feet. The commander barked orders and the group raced off into the city.

Avner stood there, looking at the bodies around him. He'd killed. He'd not only killed, but killed with the force several times this day. His stomach churned. At the same time he couldn't bring himself to regret what he'd done. It'd been for the people who called this place home. If he hadn't killed these people, those who needed the protection of Avner and the rebellion would've died instead.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Three new characters are introduced in this chapter who will continue on throughout the book: Darious, Jasper, and Meetra.

Only Revan and Alek are point of view characters at this point in time and they will more than likely stay as the only two point of view characters.**)**


	7. Chapter 5

Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Mandalorian Wars  
Chapter 5

Avner entered the base behind the soldiers who'd followed him into battle. There were several wounded, but his mind wasn't on this or the fight which had just taken place. His mind was clouded with thoughts on battles to come and how best to get what the rebellion and the people needed. There was little Avner could do on his own. One person couldn't stand against an army, no matter who they were. It took armies to match armies.

Even still, was it possible one person who help to turn the tide of war? No, it was impossible. One person wasn't enough, but one person could bring word to others and help gather an army to match one which was better trained and far more organized, right?

"Avner."

He was torn from his thoughts at the sound of the prime minister's voice. Avner looked up to see the man racing towards him.

"I would like to speak with you." The prime minister didn't wait for a response. Instead he strode off.

A small sigh escaped Avner. Hopefully the man didn't want to shout at Avner for heading into battle. It was the last thing Avner needed right then. He followed the prime minister to a secluded corner.

"From what I heard you managed to turn the tide of battle in our favor out there." The prime minister looked Avner in the eye. "Perhaps you can be of more use to us than just as a healer." The prime minister clapped Avner's shoulder.

Avner nodded, but he didn't smile or show any emotion. This wasn't a victory. There was only more battle, more death, and more pain ahead. Then there was something more. A feeling that there was more behind this world having been chosen than the fact it supplied work droids to Taris.

"I'll help in any way I can," Avner said with a bow of his head.

The prime minister gave Avner a smile before moving off.

Avner watched him go until he'd vanished into the crowd.

Yes, there was more to the war raging on this world than there appeared to be. Why else attack a world that supplied something so – so useless to a war loving race. Granted the Mandalorians could always turn the factories to ones that made their war droids, but that would take more time than he suspected the Mandalorians wanted it to take on this world in the short term.

Avner moved off into the crowd. People stepped aside, seeming to not want to get into his path. He was thankful for it. Right then, speaking with someone would only distract him from what he needed to do and what he needed to learn.

Pausing near one of the spare rooms holding a console, Avner looked around. Very few people were in sight. He slipped into the room and let out a low breath. No one was there. Granted this wasn't one of the main systems. Wherever the main ones were, this one was too close to the entrance to really be a main one. Though, there was a chance Avner would be able to slice his way into the system.

He crossed over to the console and set to work. It didn't take long for him to access the main parts of the system. There wasn't much in there, only supplies: weapons, food, water, and medical. Though, from what Avner could see the numbers were off.

There should've been enough to go around by the readings here. For some reason there wasn't. And the only people who had access to the stores were the head of security and the prime minister. Nether men would want to betray their people. A frown pulled at Avner's lips.

Someone was approaching.

He hesitated. There was a chance the person wasn't the prime minister or the head of security.

"Avner? What are you doing in here?"

Avner winced. He'd held off too long. "It's nothing," he stated, not looking at Susan as she moved further into the room.

Before he could clear the information, Susan peered around him at the screen. "Records on supplies?" both her eyebrows rose. "Why are you looking at these?"

"Err." Avner wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

"Well?" she looked at him with stern eyes.

"It's just the raid on the barricade didn't make sense. How did they know the defenses? I was actually in here to see something else and came across this instead."

"And?"

"And, what?" Avner frowned. What was with this woman? He couldn't figure what she was getting at with this.

"Oh, come on, you were frowning about something," she glared at Avner. "So what was it that has you worried?"

Avner shifted his weight from one foot to the next. Just telling another about the odd drop in supplies was risky. He'd hoped to confront the prime minister and head of security together about this. Not give away the fact one of them was selling out their people to one of the Republic.

Instead of telling her the truth, Avner laughed and smiled at her. "I'm not worried," he said. "I'll talk to you later, Susan." Avner walked passed her and left the room.

Right then Avner needed to find the prime minister. Even if the man was one of the two people who had access to the food stores, there was no way he could be the one behind it. The prime minister would do anything to protect his people. Selling his people out to the mandalorians was the exact opposite of helping them.

The halls grew less crowded the further into the building Avner walked. It took him a bit to locate where the prime minister had gone. Though, why the man had gone so far from the rest of his people was strange. Since first meeting him, the prime minister had always seemed like the type of person who put his people and his world before himself.

Avner paused before the room he sensed the prime minister in. He lifted his hand, ready to knock.

"Yes, all the supplies have been sent your way."

Avner froze, listening hard to the voice of the prime minister.

"You allowed the Jedi to enter the battle," growled the female mandalorian who'd captured Avner. "I told you to keep that whelp from helping your so called rebellion."

"He left before I had a chance to distract him with another task. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't. You're to kill him and the others on the list I've given you. Then end this rebellion once they're out of the way." There was a pause before she said, "Mandalore wants your factories turned into ones that can build the basilisk droids before we strike Taris."

"Of course, they'll be gone before tomorrow and the resistance will end with them."

Okay, how would that work? Avner wasn't even a major part of the resistance. Even still, it did make sense the mandalorians would want Avner dead. Whoever else the prime minister wanted dead might not be able to stop him.

Before Avner could move, he sensed another door into the room open.

"You're dealing with the mandalorians?!" the head of security shouted. "You're supposed to be the leader of this world. Why the hell would you side with the enemy?"

This wasn't good. Avner opened the door and raced into the room. His lightsaber was in hand. The blade sheathed and every muscle in his body tense.

"The two of you overheard then," the prime minister stated in almost dull tones. "Then there's no point in lying. I've been working with the mandalorians since they started moving on outer rim worlds."

"Why?" Avner asked his voice far calmer than the head of security's had been. "You're people trust you, they needed you now more than ever and you plan on making them work for Mandalore. Why?"

"You're rather naïve, aren't you, Avner?" the prime minister looked Avner in the eye. "Why else, but the power the mandalorians can offer me. Neither of you know what it's like to spend your entire career serving your people only to have them turn on you."

"They weren't turning on you!" the head of security growled. "All that was happening was another was to be elected. The people thought you should spend the time you've left in retirement."

"Silence!" snapped the prime minister. He pressed a button on the console beside him. "Your fates were sealed the second you confronted me. It's time you two died."

At once several droids swarmed into the room. All of them held weapons. They stopped and pointed the blasters at Avner and the head of security.

Avner raced around until he stood beside the head of security. His lightsaber hummed to life. The purple blade cast light over his robes. He could feel the heat of the blade as he held it underhanded as usual. Though, he might actually have to use what Master Zhar was teaching him to make it out of this battle with head of security alive.

"For how long?" the head of security demanded. "For how long have you been dealing with _them_?!"

"Kill them," the prime minister stated, looking at them with a dull almost bored expression.

Several bolts of fire thundered towards them. Avner blocked each with his saber. The blots shot back towards their attacks. Only two met their mark.

Avner flipped his lightsaber so he was no longer holding it underhanded. Defense wasn't going to do much good here. And neither was the force. The room was empty and cramped. The only thing here was the console the prime minister had been using. The lights flickered overhead, casting them into darkness before bursting back to life.

As the lights flickered again, Avner charged. He threw up a barrier of the force around him and swung his 'saber in a wide arch. Metal melted away to the insides of the droid. The clatter filled the air as the droid fell against the grim covered, metal floor.

Avner landed. His 'saber sliced through the next two droids' legs before he leapt to his feet and threw the 'saber. Using the force, he directed the blade through several more of the enemy.

Blaster fire thundered through the air. Avner leapt back. Several bolts bounced off his blade, going off in random directions. He landed beside the head of security. The man was firing into the mass of droids. Even together, there was only a thin chance of making it out this alive.

Just great, now what? Avner glanced towards the entrance. His eyes shot back to where the prime minister stood. There was one way out of this. To kill the prime minister wouldn't stop the droids but it would free up the controls to the droids. It was either that or Avner would have to persuade the man to call the droids off.

Avner raced forward. The 'saber flashed, sparks flew as he blocked a blow. Blaster fire echoed around him. Several of the droids clattered to the floor, smoking. Avner danced back, covering himself and the head of security. Energy bolts flew from his 'saber back the droids who'd fired them.

"We need a plan," the head of security muttered under his breath. "The droids will just keep coming at this rate."

"I'm thinking," Avner whispered back, blocking more shots. There was too little space here and the entrance was now blocked by the battle droids. "We need to stop the prime minister," Avner voiced his idea, "that way we gain control of the droids again."

The head of security nodded. "I agree, but we can't kill him. If we did the people would never learn the truth."

Avner cocked an eyebrow at the other. It was sometimes better for the people not to learn the truth. Avner kept this to himself. It wasn't his place to suggest this. This wasn't his world and it wasn't part of the Republic. As a Jedi, he had no say in what happened here. Even back in the Republic he had no say, or so it felt.

"We need to move together," Avner said. "I'll get an opening and you head for the prime minister."

The head of security nodded.

Avner shoved his free hand forward. A wave the force erupted from his hand, blasting the droids back. A huge wall of them flew towards the prime minister. The force followed through Avner. He charged, nothing more than a blur to those in the room. Leaping into the air, Avner blasted the droids away from the prime minister, forming a path for the head of security.

The head of security raced forward. He tackled the prime minister just as Avner landed. Pain shout through Avner's shoulder. The flash of silver warned him the droid was coming back. Lifting his 'saber, the blades collided. Avner skidded back several feet. Warm blood gushed from the slash on his arm. He ignored it.

"Call the droid off!" the head of security shouted.

Avner could sense the two men struggling only feet from him. He danced back several paces only just avoiding being cut in two by a droid. The pain on his arm warned him that he hadn't escaped unscathed. There were too many droids.

The sound of flesh striking flesh came over the blaster fire. The next moment the droids froze in position.

"Got it!" the head of security leapt to his feet, holding the remote control for the droids.

The prime minister sat up, wiping blood from his lip. Avner pointed his lightsaber so the purple blade rested only inches from the man's throat. "I wouldn't even try to escape," he stated. "Why are the mandalorians here, really?" Avner asked, he gave the slightest of nudges through the force.

"They wanted to the factories," the prime minister choked out before he cursed. "Damn you Jedi!"

"Why?" Avner repeated more forcefully. He pushed harder with the force, careful not to overstep and harm this man by mistake. "The factories are useless to them in the short term. So why?"

"They're not here for the short term." It looked as if the prime minister was about to be sick as he fought against the slightest persuasions with the force.

"What's their plan?"

"To—" he gasped, sweating, "to invade the Republic."

* * *

**(Author's Note: **I've been rereading the parts of _Revan_ that actually have Revan in them. There are little hints towards what Revan was like when he was younger and I am trying to go off those hints.

Really sorry this took so long to update.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter.**)**


	8. Chapter 6

Star Wars: The OldRepublic: The Mandalorian Wars  
Chapter 6

Invade… the Republic? Avner stared at the prime minister, not certain he'd heard correctly. He knew the mandalorians were a war loving race and he knew they loved challenges, but why invade the Republic? It was pure suicide.

"Why? What could they gain from an invasion?" Avner asked his voice calm despite the unwanted panic welling up in him. _There is no emotion; there is peace_, he repeated the phrase over and over again until his heart calmed and his mind cleared of the panic. The Republic was fine. There was no way it could be threatened by the mandalorians.

The prime minister laughed. "You tell me, oh great master Jedi!" he laughed again. "Why do you think they're attacking outer rim worlds the Republic has little to no interest in? For the hell of it?!"

Avner shook his head, staring at the man. If what he was saying was true then – then by the time the last of these supplies worlds had been attacked, they would have enough weapons and resources to nearly match the Republic's military forces. Take into account every mandalorian child was trained for war and what it brought would be disastrous.

"You're now just giving me this information," Avner stated. "Why? You work for the enemy of the Republic."

"Why, you ask. Well, let me spell this out for you, _Jedi_, you are no one. Even if you make it off this world, which you won't, who would listen to your warning, _knight_?" He seemed to spit Avner's title at him.

Every muscle in his body seemed to stiffen with shock. If Avner somehow did make it back to the Republic, who would heed his warning? There were few masters who would speak with him: Vandar, Zez-kai Ell, and Kavar were the only three who would speak with him. The others were either too busy, disliked Avner, or he'd only met them in passing.

The lightsaber shook in his hand. The master's aside, the people of the Republic didn't want another war. The last one, though it had been thirty-years-ago, was still all too fresh in everyone's minds. The fear of the Sith returning would ground most people into place on their beliefs that another war wasn't coming. Then there was the fact, Anver didn't like the idea of gaining attention. He'd always been on to stay hidden. If he acted, if he tried to warn the Republic, there was a chance of them listening. Even if they didn't, it wouldn't keep him off the news. A Jedi gunning for a war wasn't exactly common.

"Even still," Avner started his voice oddly calm and lightsaber now steady in his hand, "it doesn't mean I won't try to warn the Council and the people of the Republic."

The more Avner thought on it, the more a war seemed all too likely. Most of the worlds that had been attack were supply worlds for Taris. While the planet wasn't a member world of the GalacticRepublic, it was on the verge of becoming one. The Jedi council had already started getting ready to set a temple there to show their support for the decision. If the mandalorians attacked the world after it became a member world, then it would be war declared on not only the Republic but the Jedi Order as well.

"Then, you'll be the one to fall victim to the people's dislike and your Order is nothing but a group of cowards."

Avner lowered his lightsaber. "Cowards?" he cocked an eyebrow at the prime minister. "There are many within the Order who would do anything to protect the Republic and its people."

It was bluff. There was really only one other Avner knew of who would and that was Kavar. Out of all of the masters he was one of the few would be ready to act if the Mandalorians did attack the Republic. Perhaps Avner wouldn't have to do more than just tell Kavar his findings here. The master had far more influence than he did and would be able to warn, not only the Jedi council, but the senate as well.

"Kavar?" the prime minister voiced the master Avner had been thinking of. "He's unlikely to act soon enough to help your _precious_ Republic." The prime minister grinned at him. "He won't act until the Republic's outer rim has fallen, when there is only one option for you Jedi: to head to war."

Avner looked at the man with a close eye, almost distrustful of what he was hearing. "Kavar wouldn't hold back and he wouldn't wait that long." Even as Avner said this a chill raced through him. Kavar wasn't brash; he would wait and listen to the console of the other masters like Vandar and Vrook, both of which would advise against acting even as the Mandalorian attacked the outer rim.

"You're a fool if you believe such," the prime minister spat at Avner's feet.

"Then I'm a fool."

Avner turned away from the man and deactivated his lightsaber. The words were spoken only to bring a close to this conversation. Deep in his heart he knew he couldn't rely solely on Kavar's personality and history to prove what would happen in the future. If and when Avner returned to the Republic and the Order with his findings, he'd see how Kavar would react and if the man would act on the information or wait along with the other masters.

"You should lock him up," Avner stated, "and prepare yourself for how to tell the people of his betrayal." With those words Avner left the room. Before too long he found himself back on the upper level and sat down in the blown out window. A light breeze pulled at his hair.

In the end, what could a knight like him do? He closed his eyes, pushing away the emotions which rose unbidden in him. One knight, one knight known as a trouble maker within the order for his wish to learn more about the Force, could never hope to convince another that war was coming. His only hope, the only hope of the Republic, rested with Kavar.

xxx

"I'm not being assigned to another mission," Alek protested, glaring at the masters assembled before him. "I told you, I'm only here to ask to go after Avner." It was taking a lot for him not to strike at the three masters in the council chambers. As if it wasn't bad enough that these three wanted to assign to another mission right then, the others hadn't even deemed this matter important enough to come.

"Every knight is needed right now," Vrook said in a tight, almost hostile voice.

Alek leapt on his words. "Then we should go after Avner get him back. All knights are needed, right?"

"Avner is capable enough he can take care of himself," Vrook countered. "You are needed on the outer rim, not waiting around here."

Alek glanced at Vandar, who hadn't spoken up against the other master. His eyes then traveled to Kavar, one of the few people Alek couldn't best in the 'saber, and a master Alek had once thought more rational than the other, more pacifistic and "traditional" masters. He'd not said a word against this appointment and seemed to be supporting Vrook in the decision.

"If there's news, we'll update you," Kavar spoke in a calm voice. Kavar was an unimposing man who stood at average height. His blond hair was cut short and his brown eyes were keen as he looked at Alek. This time it seemed Kavar was agreeing with the other two.

"You won't be alone on this mission. Knight Darious and his padawan will be going with you," Vandar added in. "We'll be heading for Taris," he continued. "Once there the three of you will be speaking with the representative of the world."

"It's your job to show them the Jedi are behind them joining the Republic," Kavar continued.

"Don't screw it up," Vrook added as a dismissal.

Alek stood there in the center of the council chamber. The nails of his hands dug into the soft skin of his palm. Turning on his heel, Alek shot one last look at the three masters before he left the council chambers.

"By your expression, you're not too happy with this appointment," Darious stated. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

"I bet Atris convinced them to leave Avner on Tarnith." Alek shot a look back at the chamber. Though Atris had only been conspicuous by her absence this time.

Darious straightened and lifted his hands in a shrug. "I doubt it. Look," he started with a small smile, "Tarnith is a supply world for Taris… or it was. If Avner manages to escape—"

Alek looked at Darious with narrowed eyes.

"I mean, _when_ he escapes, he'll be able to make it to Taris with no problems. Most shuttles there are meant for traveling to and from Tarnith and Taris on supply runs." He smiled. "In our spare time we could look around and see if Avner managed to make it to Taris."

That was if Avner had managed to escape and would head for Taris. Though, why he would, Alek didn't know. Taris was a backwater world that was trying to enter the Republic. Alek didn't know much about the world other than what had been on the news as of late. It was the topic which had dominated the holo-vids for awhile now. All of it would go away a few weeks after the Taris got a seat in the senate, for which Alek would be grateful.

In his opinion the mandalorians and their moving on the outer rim should've been the topic on the vids but it wasn't. Most people didn't seem to care about those who weren't in the Republic. What if Mandalore had his people attack the Republic? Would the people then care?

Alek shoved these thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking about this as it was. The Jedi were to serve the Republic and the Jedi Order. If, and it was big if, there was a war coming, the Order would enter when the masters saw it was necessary.

"We should find your padawan," Alak stated as he started down the ornate hall. The red rug showed no signs of wear despite the fact many masters, knights, and padawans had walked this way to speak with the Council. Generations of Jedi had inhabited the temple on Coruscant. Many more would follow, until the temple lay in ruins and the Jedi were no more.

"Now you're ready to get going," Darious laughed as he caught up and matched pace with Alek's longer strides. "I thought you'd be if there was possibility of our valiant leader being on Taris."

"It's just a possibility, nothing more," Alek demised Darious' words. Even still his heart flickered with the hope that Avner would be there and would all right. The three of them had been friends since they were padawans back on Dantooine. In a since they were all as close as brothers.

x – A Day Later – x

_Fire raged around Avner. The flames licked at the earth, scorching the land and leaving nothing alive in its wake. Screams echoed through the air. The haunting cries of the dying, leaving their last chilling note before being snuffed out. _

_People raced passed Avner, eyes wild with fear. A child cried, curled up against a building, lost, scared; confused. The city burned around the child. The flames lapped at the feet the fleeing citizens. _

_"Taris is the key to a war with the Republic," a voice Avner didn't recognize sounded over the roaring flames and terrified people. "A war which will test the mandalorian people to their limits! They defeated us during the Great Hyperspace War, but this time, we'll be the ones to rise to the top in victory. This time we fight on our own as a free people, without the Sith! For glory and honor!"_

_"For glory and honor!" the cry rose until it was thunder over the city of Taris, until even the cries of the dying, of the fearful, were down out by chant's might._

"Avner!" someone was shaking him, a voice calling to him through the haze of the dream. "Avner, wake up."

Avner blinked open his eyes. He was slumped over just under the blown out window. He must've fallen asleep while thinking on what should be done if he could leave this planet.

"Good, you're awake." Susan was kneeling before him, her eyes shifting from him to the stairs to the lower level. "We need to move quickly before the lieutenant realizes what's going on."

Straightening, Avner looked around. The light of pre-dawn poured into the space. "What's going on?" he asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"You'll see." Susan pulled him to his feet. "Now, come on. The head of security is waiting."

Avner nodded and followed her down to the lower levels. She led him around the sleeping people and – he noted – well out of sight of where Lieutenant Carvan was normally seen to be. The two of them headed deeper into the place than Avner had traveled before. He'd only gone as far as the room where he'd helped the head of security stop that mess yesterday. Now they were in a part of the building which had been restricted when Avner had first come to this world… both times.

"In here," Susan lead him through the doors into a – a hanger.

The head of security was already there with a few other people. Some of them had bags, others only the clothes on their back. And nearly every one of them had a child with them.

"There you are," the head of security raced over to them.

"What's going on?" Avner eyed the shuttle. He hadn't been aware there was one left in their control. "I thought the mandalorians had destroyed or taken all of the shuttles."

"So had we," the head of security confessed. He smiled. "Turns out the prime minister…" he winced, "the former prime minister, had a personal shuttle stored here for when the mandalorians attacked the building."

Avner frowned. "How many others were in on what the man was doing?" he asked. Keeping a shuttle secret would've taken more than just the prime minister. There had to be a pilot and several others who could maintain the shuttle.

"Don't worry about it; we're working on rounding up the people. Right now you need to help get these people to Taris." The head of security gestured to the people in the hanger.

"You want me to abandon the rest of you here?" Avner asked, both his eyebrows rising in shock. "There are more people than just this who need to be evacuated and others who could go in my stead."

The head of security shook his head. "None that are pilots or know how to fly like you do. You're the only one here and in this room who's even had basic training in piloting."

"What about the other pilots on the planet?"

"Ha, I'm not letting any of them out of my sight until I know where the allegiance lies."

"Avner," Susan started, "you head back to the Republic, warn them what the mandalorians are planning and help prepare them for the war."

"But…" he started to protest. It wasn't right for him to take the place of another. As a Jedi it was his place to sacrifice everything for the Republic and the people of the galaxy.

"Most of these people can't fight and would never last if we lose this war," the head of security put in. "They need to get off this world. There's enough fuel for you to just make it to Taris."

Avner hesitated before he nodded. "All right, but I swear I'll be back to help again." He held out his hand to the head of security.

"I'll keep you to that, friend." He clasped his hand. "By the way, the name's Laird."

Bowing his head, Avner smiled. "I always keep my promises." With those words, Avner turned to the group of people. "We're head for Taris."

They exchanged looks before a few smiled. Others looked as if they would faint from relief. One by one they got into the cargo shuttle.

"It's not going to be an easy trip," Laird stated with a frown, "but at least they'll be safe."

"For a time, at least," Avner's voice was grim as his dream surfaced in his mind's eye and the memory of what the prime minister had said. "I don't know how long it will take me to get back here, but—"

"We'll hold out until you return," Laird clapped Avner's shoulder. "Susan's agreed to stay behind and we do have that lieutenant."

"The other soldiers agreed to stay… well, all but Carvan." Susan smiled. "We sort of made that decision for our leader."

Avner shivered. "Let's just hope he doesn't learn about this, otherwise—"

"You're keeping them waiting, Master Jedi," Susan nodded to the shuttle. "Go, and be safe."

Avner moved to the ramp before he turned and bowed at the waist to them. "May the Force be with you." With those words he entered the shuttle and moved through the crowd to the cockpit. In the end they would need the force on their side far more than he would.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Man, it was another long wait for you guys. Sorry about that.**)**


	9. Chapter 7

Star Wars: The Old Republic: The Mandalorian Wars  
Chapter 7

Alek leaned back in his seat as the shuttle made its final approach to Taris. The pilot had informed them that they'd been waylaid by the arrival of a shuttle carrying refugees. Now the hanger bay was free and the shuttle was heading there.

"You don't need to look like this is the end of the galaxy," Darious stated from where he sat across from Alek. "Avner _will_ be here."

"There's no way to tell that for certain," Alek bit back a growl. It wasn't Darious' fault. The damned council was to blame for this. Then there was so much more they could've done, not just for Avner but to stop the mandalorians from taking Tarnith in the first place. "Look, I'm not happy with the assignment, but I won't let my emotions cloud my judgment."

"There's no need to tell me that." Darious smiled at Alek. "I've known you long enough to know you won't comprimse the mission just because Avner is in danger or…" he trailed. "I doubt he's dead," he muttered more to himself than to Alek.

Alek let out a long breath and looked out of the corner of his eye at Jasper. The young padawan was looking between Darious and Alek with confusion. "Why would the council send a Knight so close to the old front?" he asked just as the shuttle entered the atmosphere. "I didn't think they'd do something like that."

"They believed Tarnith wouldn't fall so easily to the mandalorians," stated Darious as he stood. He moved into the cockpit to speak with the pilot as they neared the hanger.

"Why?" Jasper asked Alek.

"There was a Republic ship there, but it pulled out when the mandalorians made their move," Alek replied. If the Republic hadn't pulled out, Tarnith wouldn't have fallen to the mandalorians and a knight wouldn't be stuck behind the line with no one coming after him.

The shuttle docked and Alek stood, stretching stiff muscles. Darious reappeared and nodded to Alek as the ramp lowered. Alek and Darious went down the ramp together with Jasper following several steps behind them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alek saw a cloaked figure being shoved towards the doors into the hanger on his left. He paused and looked over at them. The figure was wearing Jedi robes and Alek could see black hair. They vanished through the door before Alek could be certain if it was Avner or not. He spread out his awareness, but it did next to nothing. If Avner didn't want to be found, he could easily block another force user from finding him.

"Welcome."

Alek turned his attention to group before them. The man in the lead was the representative of Taris. He wore extravagant purple robes and had white, curly hair with a neatly trimmed beard. He stood with several security officers flanking him and an extravagantly dressed skrilling just behind him. If Alek recalled from what Darious had told him about this world, the representative was named Haydel Goravvus and the skrilling was called Jervo Thalien.

"You three must be the Jedi the council sent," Haydel stated as Alek and Darious stopped before him. "I welcome you to Taris, Master Jedi."

"Thank you," Darious gave the man a polite bow of his head.

"Where was that refugee ship from?" Alek asked, looking at the shuttle. It didn't seem too large of a vessel and couldn't have carried more than twenty people and that was packing it tight.

"Tarnith," Haydel said with sorrow. "It's the first one we've gotten from there." There was a note to his voice Alek didn't like.

Alek shivered. "Have you received many refugees?" he asked as they started towards the door. He and Darious walked beside the senator while Jasper, the guards, and Jervo walked several paces behind.

"Many for all across the outer rim," Haydel replied. "Most are in the lower city until they can pay to get off world."

Alek stiffened and glanced at Darious. His friend gave the slightest nods as if telling Alek that he agreed. If Avner was here, there was no way a Jedi mistaken as a refugee would be able to pay his way off world. Jedi didn't make credits unless it was from someone who they'd helped and wanted to give them some. The Order was paid by the senate for its services which was how the temples where funded. Other than that a Jedi was given only enough credits to get them to the planet they were assigned. Most of the time food and shelter was provided for them.

"I'd hoped to get Taris a set on the senate before one of our supply worlds fell to the mandies," Haydel continued to speak. "With the fall of Tarnith, it's even more urgent Taris gains a seat in the senate."

Darious nodded. "And that's why Alek and I are here. The senate wants the Order's opinion before you're given a seat."

"Yes," Haydel smiled at Darious.

"The High Council is also interested in placing a temple here if Taris is granted a seat," Darious continued.

Alek frowned. He wasn't certain Avner would've mentioned that right off away. Something about it being wiser to hold more cards in such talks than the others… though Alek didn't see the point in it.

"There was mention," Alek started, "of a high crime rate in the lower city. I would like to investigate some of it later on." It was his chance to also search lower down from Avner.

"Of course, Master Jedi."

x – Meanwhile – x

Taris was in sight. Avner let out a sigh more out of relief that these people would soon be able to try to get back to a normal life than anything else. Though, he didn't know how long they would have a normal life for. If Mandalore's goal was Taris, then they could end up trapped on this world instead. Especially if the people here wanted to keep their refugees until they could pay to get off world.

"This is Taris control. Hangering bay twenty is open."

"Thank you, Taris control," Avner replied over the comm. He moved the shuttle into the atmosphere. The shuttle shuddered as it broke through. Clouds blocked Avner's vision. As the clouds parted, the large city of Taris dominated the window.

The shuttle landed smoothly in the hanger bay. Avner could sense several people moving towards the shuttle as the refugees exited. Sighing, Avner stretched before he stood and followed the refugees out into the hanger. It was a bare place compared to others Avner had seen. The shuttle was the only one there and there were no crates lining the walls.

His eyes traveled o the group walking towards them. Avner stepped to the front of the refugees. "Hello," he greeted them with a bow of his head.

"I take it you're refugees from Tarnith," stated the leader, he rested his hand on his blaster pistol, eyeing them with a look of contempt. "You'll need to follow us to the lower city. All refugees are to gather in the encampments down there." The man turned away from them.

"It's urgent I get to Coruscant," Avner stated, stepping forward. "I'm a Jedi who was on assignment on Tarnith when—"

The man turned, giving Avner a cold look as his gazed flickered down Avner. He took in the tattered robes before his gaze rested on Avner's features. "Jedi? You look more like a common refugee than Jedi."

"I assure you, I'm a Jedi." What did he have to do? Use the force to show this idiot he was a Jedi?

The others from Tarnith were being herded away by the rest of the team. But Avner stayed where he was, looking calmly at the leader as he looked at Avner with the same look of superiority.

"You're no Jedi, now get moving and out of my sight, filth!" he barked at Avner before turning and striding away.

Avner stared after the man and was certain his mouth was open a little. Oh, he'd been greeted and called many things in his travels, but never before had someone called him filth or not believed that he was Jedi.

"Move it." One of the other security members shoved Avner in the back with his blaster rifle.

Staggering, Avner glanced at the man, but didn't resist. If the leader of this group hadn't stayed and tried to believe Avner, there was no point in speaking to this man or any of the others here. To them he was just a normal refugee.

Avner gritted his teeth. This was a really bad situation to be in. There was no way he'd be able to leave this world without someone either believing he was Jedi or finding either a smuggler or credits to pay his way back to the upper city and for a shuttle to Coruscant. Both the last ones would cost more than he'd be able to make in thirty years. Over all, he just needed to figure someway to just get off this world and get the information he had to the Republic and the Jedi Order.

The security officer shoved Avner into the lift before following him in. Avner leaned against the wall of the lift as it started down to the lower levels of Taris. Looking at the "escort" out of the corner of his eye, Avner knew he could use the force on the man or just over power him with ease. What was the point in doing so? It would just land him in greater trouble and make it so the masters' would only be concerned in what Avner had done instead of the matter of the mandalorians. The elevator jarred to halt.

"Out," the guard shoved Avner from the elevator. "You'll soon find where to stay."

Avner turned. "Wait—" the door hissed closed in his face. He blinked and took a step away from the elevator. Well, this situation sucked, but he had to believe the force would guide him out of it just as easily as he'd gotten into it.

Avner started down the narrow street, heading to where he sensed more people were gathered. The street was nothing like the upper part of Taris let alone most streets he'd seen on Coruscant. Trash lined both sides of the street and the harsh, foul scent of the place was overpowering. It was dark here compared to places where the sun should've been seen.

Sighing, Avner glanced at the trash and paused as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in shattered piece of mirror. He stared into his dark brown eyes, a frown pulled at his lips. He hadn't shaved since all of this had started but it wasn't this that made him stop and look. What the leader had said echoed in his mind. He didn't look like a Jedi, but what was a Jedi supposed to look like? He supposed the shabby and poor shape his robes were in made it appear he wasn't one, but the robes should've given away that he was no matter the condition they were in.

His eyes remained locked on his reflection. He did admit that compared to Alek and Darious he didn't standout in a crowd. With sharp, ordinary features like his it was a wonder people hadn't thought he wasn't a Jedi before now. Avner pulled up his hood. Shadows fell over his face, making it next to impossible to see his features.

Starting off down the street, Avner turned to matters that were more important. While he was stuck here he might as get as much information as he could from the refugees down here. There were bound to be people from across the outer rim who'd gathered here. All of them would have some story or another on what had happened, how the mandalorians had invaded, and more.

Avner spent the next few days moving among the refugees. Over the days he learned that people were more likely to believe he was Jedi when he kept his hood. When they believed it made it so he could exchange his healing ability for information on the mandalorians and stories that these people had on the attacks of their homeworlds.

Soon Avner had a small timeline, dating back to just under ten years ago. The skirmishes and battles the Republic knew of only dated back three. Avner leaned back against the wall. The battles, whether they were won or lost, showed just how long and how brutal the mandalorians were. For what he gathered, the mandalorians were now just biding time. The attack on Tarnith was just the beginning. He suspected the mandalorians hadn't expected the Republic to pull back it's forces from the world.

Avner turned his gaze towards the rest of the small camp. Despite the late hour, small fires burned in the center of the shabby tents constructed from trash dropped here from the middle and upper city. All of these people had nothing but the clothes on their back. What little credits they managed to make went towards food or paying off the Black Vulkars, one of the local gangs.

To them these people were intruders living in their territory. If the people didn't pay they were beaten. Avner let out a sigh and closed his eyes. If he'd been there he would've tried to stop it from happening. But what good was he to these people?

Here he'd wanted to get back to Coruscant and deliver the warning about the mandalorians… what if the council refused to believe? What if Kavar refused to act? Avner clenched his fist, knowing in his heart he couldn't just stand by and watch the mandalorians slaughter the people of the Republic. War _was_ coming and there was no point in denying it. He had to make the council see this as well. Even if they didn't see it in the proof he'd gathered so far, he would search and find what was needed to convince them. Hopefully before Taris was attacked, for, he knew, it was inevitable it joined the Republic. The "key" was Taris.

Avner drifted off into a light sleep.

A scream jarred Avner awake. Scrambling to his feet, he looked around and spotted several Vulkars pressing down on a woman and her child, who Avner knew to be ill.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted as the Vulkar tried to shove her away. "I've given you everything I have. You can't take him!"

Moving to them, Avner placed a hand on the vulkar's shoulder. "That's enough," he spoke in a stern voice, looking at the man through the shadows cast by his hood.

The man whorled on Avner, his fist aimed for Avner's face. Stepping to one side, Avner caught his fist and twisted around the man. He shoved him away from the woman and her son.

The other vulkars growled at him. "Get out of the way! They've not paid up."

Avner unlatched his lightsaber from where he'd hidden it on his belt. The purple blade hummed to life. "Leave now," he stated.

The vulkar who'd attacked Avner glanced at the lightsaber, an uneasy look in his eye. But another stepped forward. "So what are you going to do about it?" he growled. "You could've _taken_ that lightsaber from some dead Jedi."

"Do I look as if I have?" Avner asked in calm, cool tones. As he spoke, some of the ruble started to lift around him.

This caused all the vulkars to step back. They glanced at the one who'd spoken. He seemed to be the one in charge of this lot.

"Leave now," Avner repeated.

The group glanced at Avner's lightsaber before they started to back away. They turned and left their leader alone to face Avner. "Cowards!" he shouted after them before casting a wary eye over Avner. He backed up several paces before snarling, "Fine, she can keep her son. He wouldn't last a day as a slave anyway." He turned and raced after his friends.

"T-thank you," the woman stammered.

Avner turned to her as he deactivated his lightsaber. The objects he'd lifted with force he placed back on the ground.

"I don't know what I'd done if I'd lost my son," she whispered in a horse voice. "He's all I have left."

Avner looked at the boy who was wrapped in the tattered blanket this woman had. The boy didn't seem to be doing so well. He hesitated before saying, "If you'd permit I could heal you son. I've some training as a healer," he confessed.

Her eyes widened. "So you _are_ the Jedi I've heard about," she whispered with her hand over her mouth. "Please, if there's anything at all you could do for him."

Avner nodded and stepped passed the woman. Kneeling beside the boy, he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. This boy needed a healer far more skilled than Avner was.

Careful not to wake the ill child, Avner placed his hand over the boy's forehead. A soft blue light filled the dimly lit space. He could feel some of the boy's pain ebb away and the fever begin to drop. He held to the healing energies for as long as he could, waiting until the last moment to cut it. By then Avner only knew the boy would pull through.

Standing, Avner turned to the mother and gave her a small smile. "He'll live. His fever should be gone by tomorrow night."

The woman knelt by her son, eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you, I wish I could give you something, but…" She shook her head, smiling through her tears at her son.

Avner pulled out some of his remaining credits. It wasn't much, it wasn't enough to get them out of the lower city, but it was enough to feed them for a few weeks. "Here," – he took her hand pressed the credits into it – "you're need is far greater than mine." He hesitated before releasing her hand. "There is something I would like to ask: do you know of anyone who might know away off world?"

The woman looked up, her expression still stunned from the credits he'd given her. She hesitated for so long, Avner was about to turn and leave when she finally spoke, "There might be away, but it's dangerous and could land even a Jedi into trouble."

He frowned before saying, "No matter the risk, I must return to Coruscant. Please tell me."

"Marn Hierogryph is a small time hood who tries to deal in everything. If anyone knows away to the upper city or off world, it would be him."

"Thank you." Avner bowed his head to her before he turned.

He'd taken only a few steps when she called after him, "Please, Master Jedi, might I know your name?"

A name? That was the first time since ending up down here anyone had asked for his name. But was a name as important as he'd originally thought? Names were fleeting at best. It was the deed that mattered.

Avner paused. He looked at her over his shoulder and said, "What matters isn't my name, but what is done while I'm here." With those worlds he continued on his way.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **The webcomic I've been working on, has made it hard to find time to write.**)**


End file.
